How Rockytree VS IDTalk Began and Where It Is Now
by mYmIndSnaPPed
Summary: Well I thought OT deserved this.


[5/21/2013 11:05:36 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: yo [5/22/2013 3:47:26 PM] Chase Kirby: Chase Kirby has shared contact details with hi im idtalk.  
[5/22/2013 3:47:35 PM] Chase Kirby: Hey...?  
[5/22/2013 3:47:49 PM] Chase Kirby: Who is this?  
[5/22/2013 7:04:47 PM] Chase Kirby: How have managed to find my skype account?  
[5/22/2013 8:31:17 PM] Chase Kirby: Hello,Who is this?  
[5/22/2013 9:18:54 PM] Chase Kirby: Who ever this is...  
[5/22/2013 10:58:32 PM] Chase Kirby: You there...Is this part of the purge?  
[5/23/2013 5:05:08 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: The Purge will be starting now. Your government thanks you for your participation.  
[5/23/2013 5:05:45 PM] Chase Kirby: I want to see that movie .-.  
[5/23/2013 5:06:02 PM] Chase Kirby: So...who is this?  
[5/23/2013 5:06:32 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: I have no idea how you got in my contacts so you tell me buddy [5/23/2013 5:06:50 PM] Chase Kirby: :l?  
[5/23/2013 5:07:00 PM] Chase Kirby: I got a contact request.  
[5/23/2013 5:07:03 PM] Chase Kirby: From you :/  
[5/23/2013 5:07:09 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: When [5/23/2013 5:07:25 PM] Chase Kirby: Yesterday.  
[5/23/2013 5:08:21 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Oooooh lol oops I completely forgot about that [5/23/2013 5:08:27 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: You're rockytree right [5/23/2013 5:08:48 PM] Chase Kirby: Yes,If thats important to people?  
[5/23/2013 5:09:25 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: I was talking to your brother or something and he gave me your skype so what the hell I'll be creepy since that's what you do [5/23/2013 5:10:32 PM] Chase Kirby: He always gives out my infromation,All his friends have my number I hate...HATE WHEN I GET THOSE ANNOYING MESSEGES FROM CHRIS FRICKING CARTER :l [5/23/2013 5:11:17 PM] Chase Kirby: So who are you?  
[5/23/2013 5:11:39 PM] Chase Kirby: And how much did he tell you about me?  
[5/23/2013 5:11:54 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Calm your tits [5/23/2013 5:12:18 PM] Chase Kirby: .-./\.-. milk the tits :/  
[5/23/2013 5:12:19 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: I'm that IDTalk person from that children's website called Roblox. how u doin [5/23/2013 5:12:37 PM] Chase Kirby: Good?He gave you my skype?  
[5/23/2013 5:13:17 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Yeah and your number but I'm not that creepy so it's okay I won't call you at 4 in the morning and breathe heavily into the speaker [5/23/2013 5:13:43 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: or will i [5/23/2013 5:14:29 PM] Chase Kirby: My phone can't get calls only text msgs [5/23/2013 5:14:38 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm partaily death :/  
[5/23/2013 5:14:50 PM] Chase Kirby: Failed...Def*  
[5/23/2013 5:15:28 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: I could give you creepy texts asking you what you're wearing [5/23/2013 5:15:49 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: *breath heavily* hey thar pretti young boi... *breathe* wat ar u wearin bb [5/23/2013 5:15:52 PM] Chase Kirby: Sure go ahead I bet you don't really have it XD [5/23/2013 5:16:16 PM] Chase Kirby: He wouldn't gave that out over the internet...Wait would he :/  
[5/23/2013 5:16:43 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Oh yeah he did he doesn't like your or something idk [5/23/2013 5:16:59 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Your bro is funny [5/23/2013 5:17:52 PM] Chase Kirby: Lol I guess he can be funny sometimes he steals my things and calls me fat even though I'monly 136 and thats mostly muscle mass :/  
[5/23/2013 5:17:59 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm only*  
[5/23/2013 5:18:09 PM] Chase Kirby: Its fifty fifty.  
[5/23/2013 5:19:11 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Is that you in your picture [5/23/2013 5:20:55 PM] Chase Kirby: Yes.  
[5/23/2013 5:21:09 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm sorry its exagerated.  
[5/23/2013 5:21:17 PM] Chase Kirby: My tounge isn't really that long.  
[5/23/2013 5:21:19 PM] Chase Kirby: D:  
[5/23/2013 5:21:27 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Lol dat face [5/23/2013 5:22:08 PM] Chase Kirby: Lol [5/23/2013 5:22:42 PM] Chase Kirby: I look much weirder when I smile.  
[5/23/2013 5:22:50 PM] Chase Kirby: Then when I look high :/  
[5/23/2013 5:22:51 PM] Chase Kirby: XD [5/23/2013 5:23:49 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: lolwat [5/23/2013 5:24:15 PM] Chase Kirby: Lol no joke.  
[5/23/2013 5:24:40 PM] Chase Kirby: I look weird when I smile the side of my mouth has slits from where [5/23/2013 5:25:03 PM] Chase Kirby: I used to cut myself when I was bored,Not emo just really stupid.  
[5/23/2013 5:26:17 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Yeah you are really stupid. Damn.  
[5/23/2013 5:27:01 PM] Chase Kirby: Not nice XD [5/23/2013 5:28:16 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: I was just agreeing with what you said [5/23/2013 5:28:30 PM] Chase Kirby: Lol [5/23/2013 5:29:03 PM] Chase Kirby: I was bored and wanted to player joker.  
[5/23/2013 5:29:33 PM] Chase Kirby: Took my pencil and cut just alittle skin from the cornors of my mouth in the bathroom of the school XD [5/23/2013 5:30:51 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: If you're telling me this in an attempt to be funny, it's not working. Sure I joke around a lot but self harm is a sensitive topic and you're pissing me off.  
[5/23/2013 5:31:25 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm not joking.  
[5/23/2013 5:31:30 PM] Chase Kirby: I was bored :/  
[5/23/2013 5:31:53 PM] Chase Kirby: It didn't hurt it barely shows it looks like a cat scratch.  
[5/23/2013 5:32:21 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Don't bring that shit up with the excuse that you were "bored."  
[5/23/2013 5:32:34 PM] Chase Kirby: :/  
[5/23/2013 5:32:43 PM] Chase Kirby: You on't seem like IDTalk [5/23/2013 5:32:55 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Because I'm being serious?  
[5/23/2013 5:32:59 PM] Chase Kirby: don't*  
[5/23/2013 5:33:14 PM] Chase Kirby: No you think I make excuses,I am what I am so why lie about it?  
[5/23/2013 5:34:06 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: That has nothing to do with- Dude are you high. My problem is your stupid story about causing bodily harm to yourself for no damn reason.  
[5/23/2013 5:35:59 PM] Chase Kirby: Its not harmful :/ I didn't cut myself on purpose I cut my self in the procese I pressed down to hard while drawing on the smile...  
[5/23/2013 5:36:09 PM] Chase Kirby: Like I said I'm stupid sometimes :l [5/23/2013 5:36:39 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: ..  
[5/23/2013 5:36:58 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Change the subject before I rip off your dick and feed it to you [5/23/2013 5:37:36 PM] Chase Kirby: O.O [5/23/2013 5:38:03 PM] Chase Kirby: Uhhh...Ok...Wasup?  
[5/23/2013 5:38:28 PM] Chase Kirby: XD [5/23/2013 5:40:27 PM] Chase Kirby: Sorry for the uneasy comment ever since last year my brain just doesn't have the filter thing that keeps you from saying dumb things.  
[5/23/2013 5:40:57 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: why?  
[5/23/2013 5:41:17 PM] Chase Kirby: No idea,Its something I would like to figure out.  
[5/23/2013 5:43:55 PM] Chase Kirby: Just been a hard life lately all I have left is comedy Saw Movies and OT...Oh and my Total Drama Island game.  
[5/23/2013 5:44:44 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: why is your life hard [5/23/2013 5:44:57 PM] Chase Kirby: Do you believen karma?  
[5/23/2013 5:45:11 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: uhhh idk [5/23/2013 5:45:21 PM] Chase Kirby: I sorta do,My life has been an endless chain of bad luck.  
[5/23/2013 5:46:55 PM] Chase Kirby: But if there wasn't bad luck for me I wouldn't have any luck at all.  
[5/23/2013 5:47:35 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: im sorry i cant take you seriously with that sexy tongue staring at me oh god lol xd [5/23/2013 5:47:47 PM] Chase Kirby: XD [5/23/2013 5:49:13 PM] Chase Kirby: Ok thats may be the nicest thing anyone on ROBLOX has ever said to me [5/23/2013 5:49:25 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: lolwat [5/23/2013 5:50:06 PM] Chase Kirby: Lol it is.  
[5/23/2013 5:50:52 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: the tongue comment?  
[5/23/2013 5:51:36 PM] Chase Kirby: Yes XD [5/23/2013 5:51:42 PM] Chase Kirby: Atleast from anyone on ROBLOX [5/23/2013 5:52:19 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: o god lol [5/23/2013 5:52:29 PM] Chase Kirby: Lol [5/23/2013 5:52:49 PM] Chase Kirby: Well your one of only three people who have my skype from ROBLOX [5/23/2013 5:54:08 PM] Chase Kirby: And doesn't hate me on OT [5/23/2013 5:54:15 PM] Chase Kirby: Well everyone does XD [5/23/2013 5:55:00 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: i dont know you very well so [5/23/2013 5:55:35 PM] Chase Kirby: Nobody wants too...Dun dun dunn...  
[5/23/2013 5:56:59 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: o [5/23/2013 5:57:46 PM] Chase Kirby: Can I give you a big hint.  
[5/23/2013 5:57:59 PM] Chase Kirby: Infamy is the way to go,Fame is overdone.  
[5/23/2013 5:58:24 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: So you've been trying to act like a giant fucktard?  
[5/23/2013 5:59:07 PM] Chase Kirby: No...That comes naturally.  
[5/23/2013 5:59:25 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: ..  
[5/23/2013 5:59:25 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Ok so [5/23/2013 5:59:38 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: You're a fucktard and you're ok with this because it makes you known for being hated?  
[5/23/2013 5:59:59 PM] Chase Kirby: No...  
[5/23/2013 6:00:22 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm pretty shy...Not my fault people hate me might as well go for it.  
[5/23/2013 6:00:33 PM] Chase Kirby: Look at Hitler he got his own book from it [5/23/2013 6:00:37 PM] Chase Kirby: The Joker.  
[5/23/2013 6:00:39 PM] Chase Kirby: Venom.  
[5/23/2013 6:00:45 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm OT's Villian :D [5/23/2013 6:02:45 PM] Chase Kirby: If that makes an sense I would like help finding it,Honestly I can't tell what people think about me,I just know its probably not good.  
[5/23/2013 6:04:07 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Would you like my honest opinion on what you just said [5/23/2013 6:04:24 PM] Chase Kirby: Yes,But honestly before you judge me.  
[5/23/2013 6:04:35 PM] Chase Kirby: I do know what I did wrong.  
[5/23/2013 6:05:02 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Alrighty then let's do this shall we [5/23/2013 6:05:15 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: You just compared yourself to Hitler and made it seem like a positive thing.  
[5/23/2013 6:05:40 PM] Chase Kirby: No I'm just saying he got his own book.  
[5/23/2013 6:05:40 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: You just called yourself "OT's villian" because people dislike you. That makes absolutely no sense.  
[5/23/2013 6:06:11 PM] Chase Kirby: I look at the glass as half full not half empty,I take what I get.  
[5/23/2013 6:06:54 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: You are not some stupid villian, you aren't even that well known in OT. You're just annoying. Not EVEN HATED. You aren't important enough to be hated. Do you understand this. Do you realize how fucking retarded you look when you compare yourself to villians and act proud of your nonexistant accomplishments [5/23/2013 6:07:36 PM] Chase Kirby: -Blinks twice-  
[5/23/2013 6:08:04 PM] Chase Kirby: Not proud.  
[5/23/2013 6:09:10 PM] Chase Kirby: I just take what I get,Not a villian I'm just unliked by the people that do know me and thank god you don't really have my number cause right now your somebody I would not like to text on the weekends.  
[5/23/2013 6:09:59 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm not well known,Doesn't mean people that do know me don't hate me,and infamy is the way to go,I'm to shy to be famous I couldn't stand it.  
[5/23/2013 6:10:11 PM] Chase Kirby: Its all an illusion understood?  
[5/23/2013 6:10:46 PM] Chase Kirby: A magical puff cloud that I use to make people avoid me,And I get through life unscaled,Just as I like.  
[5/23/2013 6:11:06 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: You're doing some major backpedaling right now.  
[5/23/2013 6:11:29 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: You were just all like "o im ots evil villain ye i r so infamousssss" and now you're saying you're neither of those.  
[5/23/2013 6:11:41 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: And by the way, I do have your number darling.  
[5/23/2013 6:11:50 PM] Chase Kirby: No I said I'm infamous to the people who know me.  
[5/23/2013 6:12:31 PM] Chase Kirby: He wouldn't give away something that personal except for if he thought I would get along with someone.  
[5/23/2013 6:12:41 PM] Chase Kirby: Do we even have anything in common?  
[5/23/2013 6:13:06 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: 4. infamous Being well-known for having a negative impact on society, a community, and/or the world. Someone who is infamous is well known but not respected/liked by anyone. Example: Hitler is an infamous leader.  
[5/23/2013 6:13:12 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: You aren't infamous m8 [5/23/2013 6:13:22 PM] Chase Kirby: Fair enough.  
[5/23/2013 6:13:33 PM] Chase Kirby: Hitler was Jewish.  
[5/23/2013 6:14:03 PM] Chase Kirby: Little known fact,He also hated himself for the reasons of his hair and eye color.  
[5/23/2013 6:14:18 PM] Chase Kirby: He hated everything he was.  
[5/23/2013 6:15:38 PM] Chase Kirby: Prove he really gave it and that your not just guessing [5/23/2013 6:15:53 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: How the FUCK do you actually think I guessed your entire number [5/23/2013 6:15:59 PM] Chase Kirby: I don't remember my number cause my phone is only used to text my girlfriend.  
[5/23/2013 6:16:35 PM] Chase Kirby: Pyscoligical signs could show what people think,Maybe even give hints of personal infromation.  
[5/23/2013 6:16:55 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: One moment [5/23/2013 6:17:25 PM] Chase Kirby: :/...  
[5/23/2013 6:17:41 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Lol I just told you because his laptops being stupid here latly maybe his PS3 gametag would fit you better?He has no friends on there barely :/ Hes soooo diffrent then me when it comes to meating people.

-  
On 5/22/2013 at 10:29 PM, IDTalk wrote:  
Nooo thank you

-  
On 5/22/2013 at 10:27 PM, iamthetrueslimshady wrote:  
Shush he'll never notoice XD Trust me on this one hes fun to trick cause he over exagerates and freaks out he once called the cops over a harmless prank XD Spam bar to protect my life You don't need mine,Cause I droped it in the sink :/

-  
On 5/22/2013 at 10:24 PM, IDTalk wrote:  
No, that's too personal mannnn

-  
On 5/22/2013 at 10:21 PM, iamthetrueslimshady wrote:  
I can give you his number but he'll kill me XD

-  
On 5/22/2013 at 10:20 PM, IDTalk wrote:  
I don't even have a webcam so that aint no problem xd I usually just text + voice chat with mi friends on there

-  
On 5/22/2013 at 10:16 PM, iamthetrueslimshady wrote:  
Yeah hes alittle shy though he probably won't video hat till he gets to know you well,Its weird how he is nothing like me hes so lazy.  
[5/23/2013 6:18:45 PM] Chase Kirby: Thats not my bros account :O [5/23/2013 6:18:52 PM] Chase Kirby: Is that an alt?  
[5/23/2013 6:19:01 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Of course it's an alt you fucking retard [5/23/2013 6:19:03 PM] Chase Kirby: Or am I being tricked.  
[5/23/2013 6:19:18 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Do you want me to paste ALL the messages?  
[5/23/2013 6:19:19 PM] Chase Kirby: Sorry I can't stand him,Don't know much about him.  
[5/23/2013 6:19:29 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Because I most certainly can [5/23/2013 6:19:44 PM] Chase Kirby: No thanks.  
[5/23/2013 6:19:47 PM] Chase Kirby: He lies.  
[5/23/2013 6:19:54 PM] Chase Kirby: Alot...  
[5/23/2013 6:19:56 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Lol of course he did.  
[5/23/2013 6:19:59 PM] Chase Kirby: :l [5/23/2013 6:20:20 PM] Chase Kirby: Thats the number to italian touch in our town :l [5/23/2013 6:20:37 PM] Chase Kirby: You feel for it,Just looked up the number...Oh wow...  
[5/23/2013 6:20:55 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Just like he apparently lied about your number which I now have, lied about your personality which I now obviously know is true...  
[5/23/2013 6:21:17 PM] Chase Kirby: What did he say about my personality.  
[5/23/2013 6:21:55 PM] Chase Kirby: He calls me demented,Just because I like Stephen King and think the Hunger Games would be a good idea does not make me "Demented"  
[5/23/2013 6:23:08 PM] Chase Kirby: He also calls me crazy,lazy,and self centered...  
[5/23/2013 6:23:10 PM] Chase Kirby: :/  
[5/23/2013 6:23:34 PM] Chase Kirby: Harsh,Envies...  
[5/23/2013 6:23:36 PM] Chase Kirby: :/  
[5/23/2013 6:23:43 PM] Chase Kirby: He just bugs me...  
[5/23/2013 6:24:11 PM] Chase Kirby: You still havn't proven you have my number.  
[5/23/2013 6:24:13 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: It was you pretending to be your brother.  
[5/23/2013 6:24:22 PM] Chase Kirby: No...  
[5/23/2013 6:24:33 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Admit it and I'll go easy on you.  
[5/23/2013 6:24:35 PM] Chase Kirby: My alt is doublerainbowhug.  
[5/23/2013 6:24:52 PM] Chase Kirby: Oh and moonman5500 [5/23/2013 6:24:59 PM] Chase Kirby: I forgot that one.  
[5/23/2013 6:26:03 PM] Chase Kirby: I only lie to enemies,Are you an enemy?  
[5/23/2013 6:27:10 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Listen kid, you and I both know that was you messaging me over and over about yourself, pretending to be your brother because you're too much of a fucking wimp to just give me your skype and talk to me yourself. Kay? We know this. We also know I now have some things that you would most likely not appreciate getting out to the public. So I'm going to make a deal. You cut the bullshit and admit to me that it was in fact you, and I'll delete the pictures of you and your number.  
[5/23/2013 6:27:18 PM] Chase Kirby: Wait,No take that back,Enemies and anyone who could get me in trouble with the law.  
[5/23/2013 6:28:00 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm not lying though :O [5/23/2013 6:28:19 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Last chance. We can do this the easy way or the hard way.  
[5/23/2013 6:28:29 PM] Chase Kirby: .-.  
[5/23/2013 6:28:40 PM] Chase Kirby: I can't say whats not true :/  
[5/23/2013 6:28:47 PM] Chase Kirby: It just feels wrong.  
[5/23/2013 6:29:18 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: And remember, I am indeed the one who caused a girl to slit her leg open.  
[5/23/2013 6:29:34 PM] Chase Kirby: O.O [5/23/2013 6:30:05 PM] Chase Kirby: But I didn't do it,I'm me thats not even my number :/  
[5/23/2013 6:30:18 PM] Chase Kirby: What was the account that sent you this info?  
[5/23/2013 6:31:17 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: I am going to say this one last time. Admit it now. And all of this will go away. I'll give you 10 minutes.  
[5/23/2013 6:31:30 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm bad at lying.  
[5/23/2013 6:31:38 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm nothing like my brother.  
[5/23/2013 6:31:48 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: 9 minutes.  
[5/23/2013 6:31:59 PM] Chase Kirby: I could never pull it off :(  
[5/23/2013 6:32:24 PM] Chase Kirby: Its not me I wouldn't lie to you I don't have a reason too.  
[5/23/2013 6:32:44 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: 8 minutes [5/23/2013 6:33:05 PM] Chase Kirby: I couldn't even get off for taking a dollor bill once to get a yoohoo from the schools vending machine...  
[5/23/2013 6:33:25 PM] Chase Kirby: I can't stand being dishonest why don't you believe me :/  
[5/23/2013 6:33:53 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: 7 minutes [5/23/2013 6:34:41 PM] Chase Kirby: To admit to what?  
[5/23/2013 6:34:57 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: 6 minutes [5/23/2013 6:35:22 PM] Chase Kirby: Fine,I admit back in '11 I attempted to hack 1dev2 so I would have a front page game.  
[5/23/2013 6:35:32 PM] Chase Kirby: D:  
[5/23/2013 6:36:01 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: 5 minutes [5/23/2013 6:36:21 PM] Chase Kirby: I just admited to it :O [5/23/2013 6:36:28 PM] Chase Kirby: What else to admit?  
[5/23/2013 6:37:07 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: [Saturday, May 25, 2013 4:27 AM] hi im idtalk:

Listen kid, you and I both know that was you messaging me over and over about yourself, pretending to be your brother because you're too much of a fucking wimp to just give me your skype and talk to me yourself. Kay? We know this. We also know I now have some things that you would most likely not appreciate getting out to the public. So I'm going to make a deal. You cut the bullshit and admit to me that it was in fact you, and I'll delete the pictures of you and your number.4 minutes.  
[5/23/2013 6:38:26 PM] Chase Kirby: Ok,One problem why would I want you to have my skype.  
[5/23/2013 6:38:39 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: 3 minutes [5/23/2013 6:38:55 PM] Chase Kirby: The post I left about you was a hoax to test how OT'ers respond to conspirency.  
[5/23/2013 6:39:36 PM] Chase Kirby: If anything your the one who has my skype.  
[5/23/2013 6:39:49 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: 2 minutes [5/23/2013 6:39:57 PM] Chase Kirby: Your also the one who "Came across" a fanfic with me and you that doesn't excist?  
[5/23/2013 6:40:30 PM] Chase Kirby: Your the one with the twisted fanticies my female feminine feline of a friend.  
[5/23/2013 6:40:44 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: 1 minute.  
[5/23/2013 6:41:02 PM] Chase Kirby: Fine it was my alt?  
[5/23/2013 6:41:10 PM] Chase Kirby: Is that all I have to say :/  
[5/23/2013 6:41:34 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Stop acting like you are being forced to do this and that it isn't true. It is.  
[5/23/2013 6:41:58 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Aaaaaand we're out of time!  
[5/23/2013 6:42:05 PM] Chase Kirby: I just admited to it.  
[5/23/2013 6:42:07 PM] Chase Kirby: Better?  
[5/23/2013 6:42:09 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Congratulations, you have royally fucked yourself!  
[5/23/2013 6:42:30 PM] Chase Kirby: I admited to it like twenty seconds before time was up [5/23/2013 6:42:36 PM] Chase Kirby: I said fine its my alt?  
[5/23/2013 6:43:02 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Phase one will begin momentarily! Thank you for your cooperation and have a very nice day.  
[5/23/2013 6:43:10 PM] Chase Kirby: You never told me which account buffalo is mine but I share it with friends but slim is not that honestly is my friend.  
[5/23/2013 6:43:17 PM] Chase Kirby: Hi ?l? ?/?al?, I'd like to add you as a contact. Chase Kirby [5/23/2013 7:00:39 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Now I'm going to stop giving any attention to you.  
[5/23/2013 7:00:43 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: And then tomrorrow [5/23/2013 7:00:52 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: I can share the rest.  
[5/23/2013 7:01:01 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: For a whole new crowd of OTers xd [5/23/2013 7:14:08 PM] Chase Kirby: I refuse to stand for this I admited to it and I shall get revenge.  
[5/23/2013 7:14:27 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: k u do that lol [5/23/2013 7:14:41 PM] Chase Kirby: Fair enough.  
[5/24/2013 10:01:39 PM] Chase Kirby: You've pasted my test,Your not as boring as I thought I have someone to argue and chat with that gives my a social challenge :D Just like Sanctus and Gallyfrey.  
[5/25/2013 12:21:45 AM] ?l? ?/?al?: ?l? ?/?al? has shared contact details with Chase Kirby.  
[5/25/2013 7:54:34 PM] Chase Kirby: And for this I applaude you (clap)  
[5/25/2013 7:55:36 PM] Chase Kirby: Oh and also my main is perma banned thats all for now.  
[5/25/2013 7:56:05 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: So, I've only added you to get this bullshit straight [5/25/2013 7:56:25 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: You are trying to tell me this entire thing was some kind of retarded 'social test' ?  
[5/25/2013 7:56:29 PM] Chase Kirby: I needed someone to argue you :D [5/25/2013 7:56:33 PM] Chase Kirby: With*  
[5/25/2013 7:56:41 PM] Chase Kirby: Dammit distracted.  
[5/25/2013 7:57:19 PM] Chase Kirby: Yes you have reached my standerts of "Smart Enough" To be friends with pretty good in common sense battles [5/25/2013 7:57:40 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Can I just ask something [5/25/2013 7:58:04 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Are you a fucking retard [5/25/2013 7:58:25 PM] Chase Kirby: Hasn't been determined.  
[5/25/2013 7:58:32 PM] Chase Kirby: But so far it seems like it.  
[5/25/2013 7:58:44 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: No seriously [5/25/2013 7:58:48 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Are you fucking retarded [5/25/2013 7:59:03 PM | Edited 7:59:10 PM] Chase Kirby: I might be I've never been tested.  
[5/25/2013 8:00:00 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: You seriously expect me to believe this bullshit?  
[5/25/2013 8:00:06 PM] Chase Kirby: Why do you seem suprized,I do these kinds of things I use them to get to know people.  
[5/25/2013 8:00:18 PM] Chase Kirby: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.  
[5/25/2013 8:00:23 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Ok. Ok. OK.  
[5/25/2013 8:00:29 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: FIRST OF ALL,  
[5/25/2013 8:00:33 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: You can't even fucking spell for shit [5/25/2013 8:00:35 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Your grammar is awful [5/25/2013 8:00:41 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: I'm pretty sure you're 12 years old [5/25/2013 8:00:48 PM] Chase Kirby: Four-Teen.  
[5/25/2013 8:00:49 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: You have not shown one single ounce of intelligence [5/25/2013 8:01:01 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: You were fucking weirdly obsessed with me [5/25/2013 8:01:11 PM] Chase Kirby: Obsessed with you?  
[5/25/2013 8:01:11 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: And then even more obsessed with some "war" with me [5/25/2013 8:01:21 PM] Chase Kirby: Dendaris is obsessed with you.  
[5/25/2013 8:01:31 PM] Chase Kirby: I was testing you and you passed.  
[5/25/2013 8:01:34 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: AND THEN after all of that shit, you are seriously SERIOUSLY trying to tell me this was some fucking test [5/25/2013 8:01:41 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: No. Stop fucking talking.  
[5/25/2013 8:01:46 PM] Chase Kirby: Get to know your friends and enemies,It makes sense.  
[5/25/2013 8:01:49 PM] Chase Kirby: Bye.  
[5/25/2013 8:01:53 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: You are such a worthless little pathetic piece of shit [5/25/2013 8:02:04 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: Go deepthroat a cactus [5/25/2013 8:02:04 PM] Chase Kirby: And you suck at insults?  
[5/25/2013 8:02:10 PM] Chase Kirby: Are you proving anything?  
[5/25/2013 8:02:21 PM] Chase Kirby: At this moment,Anything at all?  
[5/25/2013 8:02:32 PM] Chase Kirby: Don't type.  
[5/25/2013 8:02:36 PM] Chase Kirby: You type to slow.  
[5/25/2013 8:02:37 PM] Chase Kirby: :/  
[5/25/2013 8:02:40 PM] Chase Kirby: Its sad.  
[5/25/2013 8:02:40 PM] ?l? ?/?al?: If you attempt to talk to me again, I will fucking murder you.  
[5/25/2013 8:02:51 PM] Chase Kirby: ...-Coughs-  
[5/28/2013 7:26:55 PM] Chase Kirby: [5/27/2013 8:56:14 PM] Chase Kirby: Just watched a chipmunk run infront of a car and stop -_- Dumb ass alvin.  
[5/28/2013 8:11:45 PM] Chase Kirby: No Idea.  
[5/28/2013 8:29:39 PM] Chase Kirby: Advertising your skype hope you don't mind 3 [6/18/2013 8:05:34 PM] hi im idtalk: lol [6/18/2013 9:17:42 PM] hi im idtalk: get your faggot ass online right fucking now [6/18/2013 9:32:00 PM] Chase Kirby: :/  
[6/18/2013 9:32:46 PM] Chase Kirby: You look more like heartstrings.  
[6/18/2013 9:33:09 PM] hi im idtalk: What the fuck is your problem you little prick [6/18/2013 9:33:20 PM] Chase Kirby: What?  
[6/18/2013 9:33:27 PM] Chase Kirby: I didn't say anything.  
[6/18/2013 9:33:41 PM] hi im idtalk: Don't play dumb. I am so not in the mood.  
[6/18/2013 9:33:44 PM] hi im idtalk: Why.  
[6/18/2013 9:33:51 PM] hi im idtalk: Why the hell do you keep doing this [6/18/2013 9:34:06 PM] Chase Kirby: This isn't really you.  
[6/18/2013 9:34:13 PM] Chase Kirby: You arn't on my contacts.  
[6/18/2013 9:34:53 PM] hi im idtalk: We WERE contacts, then I blocked you. I unblocked you today and we're contacts again. Now keep on the fucking topic and answer me.  
[6/18/2013 9:34:54 PM] Chase Kirby: Oh maybe you are.  
[6/18/2013 9:35:00 PM] Chase Kirby: I thought you was harrison.  
[6/18/2013 9:35:34 PM] Chase Kirby: Ask the question its 10:00 and I've had a long day,What do you need em?  
[6/18/2013 9:36:11 PM] hi im idtalk: First of all, don't you ever fucking call me that ever again you blubbering idiot.  
[6/18/2013 9:36:35 PM] Chase Kirby: ...  
[6/18/2013 9:36:35 PM] hi im idtalk: Second, I already asked the question. Why do you relentlessly post shit about me. Why why why oh my fucking god just tell me why.  
[6/18/2013 9:36:52 PM] Chase Kirby: Hmmm...Ask alittle nicer [6/18/2013 9:37:11 PM] Chase Kirby: Wait I'll answer.  
[6/18/2013 9:37:18 PM] hi im idtalk: Don't play with me kid.  
[6/18/2013 9:37:20 PM] Chase Kirby: I don't.  
[6/18/2013 9:37:48 PM] hi im idtalk: Every single day there are at LEAST two threads that you make that have something to do with me. Most days it is more than that.  
[6/18/2013 9:38:22 PM] hi im idtalk: I realize I hurt your little feelings when I insulted you long ago and crushed your stupid attraction for me but this is ridiculous [6/18/2013 9:38:35 PM] Chase Kirby: You hurt my feelings?  
[6/18/2013 9:38:39 PM] Chase Kirby: Bull shit.  
[6/18/2013 9:38:52 PM] Chase Kirby: (sun) I'm still all sunshine.  
[6/18/2013 9:39:05 PM] Chase Kirby: I don't have hurt feelings.  
[6/18/2013 9:39:07 PM] hi im idtalk: Answer. The. Fucking. Question. NOW.  
[6/18/2013 9:39:22 PM] Chase Kirby: Well we've ruled out revenge...  
[6/18/2013 9:39:26 PM] Chase Kirby: So...  
[6/18/2013 9:39:47 PM] hi im idtalk: You have some fucking reason for this. We both know you do. Tell me.  
[6/18/2013 9:40:11 PM] Chase Kirby: Its what you think I am.  
[6/18/2013 9:40:15 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm proving a point,  
[6/18/2013 9:40:33 PM] Chase Kirby: You want to say thats who I am always posting about you and lying.  
[6/18/2013 9:40:38 PM] Chase Kirby: Thats what I'll do.  
[6/18/2013 9:40:58 PM] Chase Kirby: The big ending is coming soon for this...But for now...  
[6/18/2013 9:41:06 PM] Chase Kirby: Just sit back and enjoy.  
[6/18/2013 9:41:22 PM] hi im idtalk: No. I am telling you to stop. Now.  
[6/18/2013 9:41:32 PM] hi im idtalk: This has gone on long enough.  
[6/18/2013 9:41:43 PM] hi im idtalk: You do not understand how fucking UNSTABLE I am.  
[6/18/2013 9:41:49 PM] Chase Kirby: I gave you this chance last month.  
[6/18/2013 9:41:55 PM] Chase Kirby: I asked you to call this off.  
[6/18/2013 9:42:04 PM] Chase Kirby: And in response you kept bugging me on my threads.  
[6/18/2013 9:42:13 PM] hi im idtalk: Because your threads were about ME [6/18/2013 9:42:23 PM] Chase Kirby: I asked for a truce.  
[6/18/2013 9:42:27 PM] Chase Kirby: You denied.  
[6/18/2013 9:42:37 PM] hi im idtalk: No, I just didn't say anything.  
[6/18/2013 9:42:38 PM] Chase Kirby: Now this don't stop till I say it does.  
[6/18/2013 9:42:47 PM] Chase Kirby: Had your chance.  
[6/18/2013 9:42:48 PM] hi im idtalk: You should've taken that as a leave me the fuck alone [6/18/2013 9:42:51 PM] hi im idtalk: And called it a day [6/18/2013 9:43:03 PM] Chase Kirby: And you keep digging the ditch.  
[6/18/2013 9:43:12 PM] Chase Kirby: See IDTalk.  
[6/18/2013 9:43:40 PM] Chase Kirby: I have you wrapped around my finger and all I want is one compliment to make up for your insults and I'll stop.  
[6/18/2013 9:44:19 PM] hi im idtalk: If I were to say something nice to you it would not be sincere.  
[6/18/2013 9:44:55 PM] Chase Kirby: Hey I'm being the bigger person here.  
[6/18/2013 9:45:00 PM] Chase Kirby: Giving you a chance.  
[6/18/2013 9:45:09 PM] Chase Kirby: You just keep pushing yourself down.  
[6/18/2013 9:45:11 PM] hi im idtalk: Like hell you are [6/18/2013 9:45:20 PM] hi im idtalk: You're blackmailing me thats what you're doing [6/18/2013 9:45:25 PM] Chase Kirby: No.  
[6/18/2013 9:45:34 PM] Chase Kirby: Its not blackmail.  
[6/18/2013 9:45:46 PM] Chase Kirby: Its my version of revenge.  
[6/18/2013 9:45:56 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm tired of you saying shit about me.  
[6/18/2013 9:46:01 PM] Chase Kirby: Tired of all of it.  
[6/18/2013 9:46:13 PM] Chase Kirby: Now its my turn to let you see how it feels.  
[6/18/2013 9:46:44 PM] Chase Kirby: (devil)  
[6/18/2013 9:47:19 PM] hi im idtalk: Well congratulations you've had your fucking revenge now back the fuck off before you make me go off the deep end. You have NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DEALING WITH. So I bugged you with some insults. Boo fucking hoo. You have no idea what it's like to be in my head and you have no idea how this feels to me. With me, emotions are exaggerated 50x what normal people feel. I cannot handle this shit.  
[6/18/2013 9:47:58 PM] Chase Kirby: I know.  
[6/18/2013 9:48:05 PM] Chase Kirby: And I'm enjoying the show.  
[6/18/2013 9:48:32 PM] Chase Kirby: You call me dumb because I have some else wise problems in education.  
[6/18/2013 9:48:46 PM] Chase Kirby: Stupidity is the fact you can't control yourself.  
[6/18/2013 9:48:52 PM] Chase Kirby: Thats stupidity.  
[6/18/2013 9:48:59 PM] hi im idtalk: Are you fucking kidding me [6/18/2013 9:49:01 PM] hi im idtalk: Hell no [6/18/2013 9:49:03 PM] hi im idtalk: HELL NO.  
[6/18/2013 9:49:04 PM] Chase Kirby: Yes.  
[6/18/2013 9:49:10 PM] Chase Kirby: See,Right here.  
[6/18/2013 9:49:17 PM] hi im idtalk: You are not going to sit here and call my MENTAL DISORDERS nothing but STUPIDITY.  
[6/18/2013 9:49:35 PM] hi im idtalk: Do you fucking realize what a mental disorder even is? IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO CONTROL IT.  
[6/18/2013 9:49:46 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm bipolar ADHD dyslexic and I'm pretty much at lost with morals.  
[6/18/2013 9:49:54 PM] Chase Kirby: My family is mental problems.  
[6/18/2013 9:50:13 PM] Chase Kirby: You are just a stupid little girl with slight anger problems.  
[6/18/2013 9:50:24 PM] Chase Kirby: ]:)  
[6/18/2013 9:50:25 PM] hi im idtalk: You know NOTHING about me.  
[6/18/2013 9:50:32 PM] Chase Kirby: I don't [6/18/2013 9:50:36 PM] hi im idtalk: You think this is SLIGHT ANGER PROBLEMS?  
[6/18/2013 9:50:43 PM] Chase Kirby: You know nothing about me but yet you still judge me.  
[6/18/2013 9:50:50 PM] Chase Kirby: You're not winning this battle.  
[6/18/2013 9:51:09 PM] hi im idtalk: This isn't a battle you fucktard [6/18/2013 9:51:17 PM] Chase Kirby: Oh isn't it?  
[6/18/2013 9:51:23 PM] hi im idtalk: No it's not.  
[6/18/2013 9:51:36 PM] hi im idtalk: No.  
[6/18/2013 9:51:37 PM] hi im idtalk: Do you see me making stupid threads about you all day?  
[6/18/2013 9:51:40 PM] hi im idtalk: You fucking dont.  
[6/18/2013 9:51:48 PM] Chase Kirby: No instead you harras me on my own.  
[6/18/2013 9:52:17 PM] hi im idtalk: Because this is my final straw !  
[6/18/2013 9:52:23 PM] Chase Kirby: Ok.  
[6/18/2013 9:52:30 PM] Chase Kirby: Here I'll make a deal.  
[6/18/2013 9:52:48 PM] Chase Kirby: You calm down and have a civil converstation with me.  
[6/18/2013 9:53:08 PM] Chase Kirby: Prove you can be humane instead of a pit of emotions.  
[6/18/2013 9:53:20 PM] Chase Kirby: Deal?  
[6/18/2013 9:53:28 PM] Chase Kirby: And all my threads go away.  
[6/18/2013 9:53:43 PM] Chase Kirby: I want you to prove you'll leave me alone.  
[6/18/2013 9:53:47 PM] hi im idtalk: How long does the conversation have to last.  
[6/18/2013 9:54:03 PM] Chase Kirby: Long enough to prove to me you'll leave me alone.  
[6/18/2013 9:54:32 PM] hi im idtalk: On here or on ot.  
[6/18/2013 9:54:37 PM] Chase Kirby: Here.  
[6/18/2013 9:54:40 PM] hi im idtalk: good.  
[6/18/2013 9:54:53 PM] Chase Kirby: I don't intend to make you do anything embarresing.  
[6/18/2013 9:55:02 PM] hi im idtalk: I will do this for exactly 10 minutes. Do you understand me. And ANYTHING I say I will not mean.  
[6/18/2013 9:55:16 PM] Chase Kirby: ...  
[6/18/2013 9:55:33 PM] Chase Kirby: Wep that sentence might have screwed you over.  
[6/18/2013 9:55:53 PM] hi im idtalk: You cannot expect me to say anything nice to you and actually mean it.  
[6/18/2013 9:55:55 PM] hi im idtalk: I will not lie.  
[6/18/2013 9:56:06 PM] Chase Kirby: I don't want you to say anything nice.  
[6/18/2013 9:56:18 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm not going to say anything nice about you.  
[6/18/2013 9:56:37 PM] hi im idtalk: Then let's go. 10 minutes starting now. You start.  
[6/18/2013 9:56:44 PM] Chase Kirby: We just started [6/18/2013 9:56:54 PM] Chase Kirby: You choose the topic.  
[6/18/2013 9:56:57 PM] Chase Kirby: Ladies choice.  
[6/18/2013 9:57:14 PM] Chase Kirby: Choose something easy for you.  
[6/18/2013 9:57:14 PM] hi im idtalk: I choose the topic of moon because she's a good topic to talk about [6/18/2013 9:57:43 PM] Chase Kirby: Well if that makes you happy thats what we'll talk about.  
[6/18/2013 9:57:51 PM] hi im idtalk: Yes [6/18/2013 9:58:07 PM] Chase Kirby: Whats your favorite part about moon?  
[6/18/2013 9:58:25 PM] hi im idtalk: Physical or personality or ?  
[6/18/2013 9:58:32 PM] Chase Kirby: Either one either one.  
[6/18/2013 9:59:53 PM] hi im idtalk: She shares my sense of humor. There is rarely a time that I talk to her and not smile because she makes me smile. She lights up my day. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. She's a beautiful girl with amazing green eyes and she makes me laugh constantly. And on top of that she's like my best friend.  
[6/18/2013 10:00:50 PM] Chase Kirby: Before you think I mean to start an arguement when I say this.  
[6/18/2013 10:00:54 PM] Chase Kirby: I don't.  
[6/18/2013 10:01:04 PM] Chase Kirby: But are you bi or les?  
[6/18/2013 10:01:10 PM] hi im idtalk: Bisexual.  
[6/18/2013 10:01:20 PM] Chase Kirby: Hmmm...My friend gally is bi.  
[6/18/2013 10:01:52 PM] Chase Kirby: I've always wondered what it feels like in their mind.  
[6/18/2013 10:01:55 PM] Chase Kirby: Like.  
[6/18/2013 10:02:04 PM] Chase Kirby: Which they prefer?  
[6/18/2013 10:02:06 PM] Chase Kirby: I guess.  
[6/18/2013 10:03:42 PM] hi im idtalk: Basically, well for me, it just means I view everyone as the same. I could look at a girl and be attracted to her, but at the same time I could be just as attracted to a guy standing next to her. The different "parts" that both genders have are both things I like. I have no preference about which one I'd rather be with. It just so happens I like a girl at this point.  
[6/18/2013 10:04:14 PM] Chase Kirby: Well thats confusing :/  
[6/18/2013 10:04:36 PM] Chase Kirby: I was curios in 7th [6/18/2013 10:04:50 PM] Chase Kirby: But it didn't work out.  
[6/18/2013 10:05:17 PM] Chase Kirby: I've had my statements against it.  
[6/18/2013 10:05:39 PM] Chase Kirby: Because I was once stalked by a gay kid and ever since then I've felt uncomfortable on this topic.  
[6/18/2013 10:05:50 PM] hi im idtalk: Lol [6/18/2013 10:05:54 PM] Chase Kirby: Yeah [6/18/2013 10:06:00 PM] Chase Kirby: See my point now :P [6/18/2013 10:06:15 PM] Chase Kirby: Everything I say is within reason.  
[6/18/2013 10:06:26 PM] hi im idtalk: I once had a female friend who'd feel me up on the bus ride home and I was like no i dont want u omg [6/18/2013 10:06:39 PM] Chase Kirby: lol [6/18/2013 10:06:52 PM] Chase Kirby: Most of my friends are bi.  
[6/18/2013 10:07:04 PM] Chase Kirby: Bryan Jasmine and Chris.  
[6/18/2013 10:07:12 PM] Chase Kirby: My main friends are.  
[6/18/2013 10:07:22 PM] Chase Kirby: But I prefer girls.  
[6/18/2013 10:07:47 PM] hi im idtalk: That's cool [6/18/2013 10:07:52 PM] Chase Kirby: Yeah I guess.  
[6/18/2013 10:08:10 PM] Chase Kirby: I have sleep overs at Chris's house thats always fun.  
[6/18/2013 10:08:39 PM] Chase Kirby: I guess I could try to be alittle nicer to you.  
[6/18/2013 10:09:30 PM] Chase Kirby: I have to tell you some things first.  
[6/18/2013 10:09:41 PM] hi im idtalk: ?  
[6/18/2013 10:09:45 PM] Chase Kirby: All in honestly.  
[6/18/2013 10:09:51 PM] Chase Kirby: I will not lie about any of these.  
[6/18/2013 10:10:16 PM] Chase Kirby: I don't try for attention my threads come off funny.  
[6/18/2013 10:10:19 PM] Chase Kirby: The flame wars.  
[6/18/2013 10:10:23 PM] Chase Kirby: Are opinions.  
[6/18/2013 10:10:31 PM] Chase Kirby: I guess I shouldn't post those anymore.  
[6/18/2013 10:10:33 PM] Chase Kirby: :/  
[6/18/2013 10:10:39 PM] Chase Kirby: And also I'm not racist.  
[6/18/2013 10:10:49 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm pretty much a mix of everything.  
[6/18/2013 10:11:07 PM] Chase Kirby: And I know you don't care but everyone thinks that these things are false about me.  
[6/18/2013 10:11:22 PM] Chase Kirby: But I honestly do like scary gorey bloody things.  
[6/18/2013 10:11:36 PM] Chase Kirby: Feels good getting that off my chest.  
[6/18/2013 10:11:49 PM] hi im idtalk: Ok then [6/18/2013 10:11:57 PM] Chase Kirby: Awkward :/  
[6/18/2013 10:12:12 PM] hi im idtalk: Would you like to know the truth to some of the things about me that you've seen on OT?  
[6/18/2013 10:12:23 PM] Chase Kirby: Yes.  
[6/18/2013 10:12:35 PM] Chase Kirby: Wait.  
[6/18/2013 10:12:47 PM] hi im idtalk: Ask away. I'll answer honestly [6/18/2013 10:13:09 PM] Chase Kirby: Hmmm...I'm mostly curios to see why people hate me.  
[6/18/2013 10:13:14 PM] Chase Kirby: Why do oyu hate me?  
[6/18/2013 10:13:16 PM] Chase Kirby: You*  
[6/18/2013 10:13:39 PM] hi im idtalk: I'm pretty sure that's self explanatory...  
[6/18/2013 10:13:47 PM] Chase Kirby: Not really.  
[6/18/2013 10:14:22 PM] hi im idtalk: Well maybe the relentless spamming of threads about me that we've already talked about is a hint.  
[6/18/2013 10:14:27 PM] Chase Kirby: And before you say it,I never said I was smart.  
[6/18/2013 10:14:29 PM] hi im idtalk: Next question.  
[6/18/2013 10:14:43 PM] Chase Kirby: Ok.  
[6/18/2013 10:14:50 PM] Chase Kirby: ummm.  
[6/18/2013 10:15:13 PM] Chase Kirby: I can't think of any good ones.  
[6/18/2013 10:15:25 PM] Chase Kirby: And also I'm sorry about the threads.  
[6/18/2013 10:15:27 PM] hi im idtalk: Really? That's interesting.  
[6/18/2013 10:15:35 PM] Chase Kirby: My life has been well suckish latly.  
[6/18/2013 10:15:42 PM] Chase Kirby: I guess I went overboard.  
[6/18/2013 10:16:04 PM] Chase Kirby: Seeing people get mad makes me happy,I'm alittle messed up.  
[6/18/2013 10:16:41 PM] hi im idtalk: Haha, that's not messed up. You don't get what messed up is. Spend a day in my head and you'll understand. Anyways, it's been longer than 10 minutes.  
[6/18/2013 10:17:01 PM] Chase Kirby: I know.  
[6/18/2013 10:17:12 PM] Chase Kirby: I just feel like oddly enough.  
[6/18/2013 10:17:30 PM] Chase Kirby: I can trust you to say things cause you don't care enough about them :3 [6/18/2013 10:17:39 PM] Chase Kirby: Might help e.e [6/18/2013 10:17:49 PM] hi im idtalk: So will you stop [6/18/2013 10:17:55 PM] Chase Kirby: Yes.  
[6/18/2013 10:18:08 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm sorry if I came off as a jerk.  
[6/18/2013 10:18:13 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm just me.  
[6/18/2013 10:18:37 PM] hi im idtalk: You'll also leave me out of the story or whatever... yes?  
[6/18/2013 10:18:47 PM] Chase Kirby: -Sigh-  
[6/18/2013 10:18:49 PM] Chase Kirby: I guess.  
[6/18/2013 10:18:53 PM] Chase Kirby: Hmmmm...  
[6/18/2013 10:19:01 PM] Chase Kirby: Who should I use to replace you?  
[6/18/2013 10:19:34 PM] hi im idtalk: I don't really care. As a favor, also try to leave moon out. It makes both of us uncomfortable.  
[6/18/2013 10:20:03 PM] Chase Kirby: Ok.  
[6/18/2013 10:20:14 PM] Chase Kirby: Hmmm...  
[6/18/2013 10:20:22 PM] Chase Kirby: I can replace you guys with.  
[6/18/2013 10:20:38 PM] Chase Kirby: limitedhats1 and...  
[6/18/2013 10:20:53 PM] Chase Kirby: Designconcept.  
[6/18/2013 10:21:35 PM] hi im idtalk: Ok cool then [6/18/2013 10:21:43 PM] hi im idtalk: Can I go ? Are we done ?  
[6/18/2013 10:21:56 PM] Chase Kirby: Yes but tell moon and the rest of your friends sorry.  
[6/18/2013 10:22:09 PM] hi im idtalk: Will do. Bye.  
[6/18/2013 10:22:19 PM] Chase Kirby: Ok.  
[6/18/2013 10:22:26 PM] Chase Kirby: Bye.  
[6/24/2013 9:47:42 PM] Chase Kirby: What is error 403?  
[6/26/2013 11:22:36 PM] Chase Kirby: Not a total request...Just saying...LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!  
[6:39:50 PM] Chase Kirby: Last Damn Chance [6:41:42 PM] hi im idtalk: hi im idtalk has shared contact details with Chase Kirby.  
[6:42:05 PM] hi im idtalk: I want to voice chat.  
[6:42:22 PM] Chase Kirby: Why the hell would you wanna voice chat?  
[6:42:26 PM] hi im idtalk: hi im idtalk has shared contact details with Chase Kirby.  
[6:42:54 PM] hi im idtalk: Well its kind of difficult to express rage in typing, and also I want to see how you sound [6:43:07 PM | Edited 6:43:24 PM] Chase Kirby: I can't stop laughing at you long enough to voice chat!  
[6:43:18 PM] hi im idtalk: you can what [6:43:46 PM] Chase Kirby: Its pitiful.  
[6:43:50 PM] Chase Kirby: So rageful.  
[6:43:58 PM] hi im idtalk: oh well.  
[6:44:04 PM] hi im idtalk: guess we'll deal with laughing then [6:44:22 PM] Chase Kirby: Oh you just wanna hear my voice.  
[6:44:53 PM] hi im idtalk: I find it easier to have a conversation rather than typing it.  
[6:44:55 PM] Chase Kirby: We're doing this my way.  
[6:45:27 PM] hi im idtalk: If you want me to talk to you, we voice chat. Unless you're self concious hm?  
[6:46:14 PM] Chase Kirby: No I'm not self concious,If I was I wouldn't have my pic up.  
[6:46:25 PM] Chase Kirby: Infact put a pic of yourself up.  
[6:46:33 PM] Chase Kirby: Lets see whos self concious.  
[6:46:51 PM] hi im idtalk: You're steering the attention away once again.  
[6:46:57 PM] hi im idtalk: Do the damn voice chat you pussy [6:47:14 PM] Chase Kirby: Am I making you angry?  
[6:47:23 PM] hi im idtalk: No [6:47:28 PM] hi im idtalk: Now come on [6:47:28 PM] Chase Kirby: Happy?  
[6:47:47 PM] Chase Kirby: Still thinking of ways to track my laptop besides skype.  
[6:48:03 PM] Chase Kirby: Because I'm pretty sure you have Kleme trying to hack me for you.  
[6:48:10 PM] Chase Kirby: "Harrison"  
[6:48:12 PM] hi im idtalk: ..  
[6:48:26 PM] hi im idtalk: The fuck I dont even know kleme [6:48:32 PM] hi im idtalk: Stop changing the subject [6:48:36 PM] Chase Kirby: Nope.  
[6:48:50 PM] Chase Kirby: You know you can track laptops thrugh voice chat right?  
[6:48:58 PM] Chase Kirby: I've known this awhile.  
[6:49:09 PM] hi im idtalk: Ok cool? But I'm not fucking tracking you? Quit being a little bitch?  
[6:49:20 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm the bitch.  
[6:49:28 PM] Chase Kirby: Haha!  
[6:49:42 PM] hi im idtalk: I'm calling you. If you dont do this I'm out. Dont got much patience for this shit [6:49:53 PM] Chase Kirby: We do this my way.  
[6:50:07 PM] Chase Kirby: Ok.  
[6:50:12 PM] hi im idtalk: Nope, tried that last time. didnt work.  
[6:50:12 PM] hi im idtalk: calling.  
[6:50:22 PM] *** Call from hi im idtalk ***  
[6:50:29 PM] hi im idtalk: Pussy [6:51:04 PM] hi im idtalk: LOL you unadded me omg lol [6:51:09 PM] hi im idtalk: oh god this is hilarious [6:51:20 PM] hi im idtalk: you are such a little pussy bitch aahahahaha [6:51:44 PM] Chase Kirby: The funny thing is.  
[6:51:58 PM] Chase Kirby: You just screwed yourself over.  
[6:52:24 PM] Chase Kirby: Ready to try again?  
[6:53:01 PM] hi im idtalk: Lol we're voice chatting. That's the way I want to talk. Either stop being a scared little boy or I guess this goes on [6:53:24 PM] Chase Kirby: I'm not scared or little.  
[6:53:31 PM] Chase Kirby: I just don't voice chat.  
[6:53:32 PM] hi im idtalk: Then. Talk.  
[6:53:47 PM] hi im idtalk: Because you have a little boy voice lol [6:53:56 PM] Chase Kirby: Nah.  
[6:54:04 PM] hi im idtalk: Look, not judging on the voice. I understand you havent hit puberty.  
[6:54:08 PM] hi im idtalk: Just talk.  
[6:54:23 PM] Chase Kirby: Nope.  
[6:54:40 PM] hi im idtalk: Then nevermind then. Ciao [6:54:48 PM] Chase Kirby: Ok.  
[6:55:03 PM] Chase Kirby: This don't effect me worth shit but.  
[6:59:20 PM] hi im idtalk: . ?PostID=104522766 ^^ [7:00:47 PM] Chase Kirby: Real mature.  
[7:01:09 PM] Chase Kirby: "Oh I'm 16 but I still lie to "Attempt" to effect others"  
[7:01:30 PM] hi im idtalk: Hey you do the same to me. Guess I'd play the same game hon 3 [7:01:51 PM] Chase Kirby: When have I ever lied about you.  
[7:01:56 PM] Chase Kirby: I post opinions.  
[7:01:58 PM] Chase Kirby: Not lies.  
[7:02:00 PM] Chase Kirby: 3 [7:02:31 PM] hi im idtalk: idk you've spread it around that I was a guy a ton hmmm 


End file.
